The prior art is documented with various types of clothing hangers, these suitably provided for hanging items of clothing. Shortcomings associated with known hanger designs include their unsuitability for assisting in dry or steam cleaning of clothing, such as which often requires both tensioning of the garment and the ability to easily rotate the same during the associated process.